Everlasting Love
by Ailarii
Summary: "You're saying that you want to become like me." "Yes, I guess I do. I admire your art, Sasori-kun." He stared at me in deep thought as the seconds ticked by before finally answering, "I'll think about it…"


Here's a oneshot I've been thinking about for a while! I was talking to my Sasori loving friend who said I should start it. So thanks to her, HERE IT IS! And her reward for making me do it is that she's in it xD

I LOVE YOU AMI-CHAN! As does Sasori x3 Right Sasori?

Sasori: *Nods* Yeah sure...

¬.¬ He's too shy to say it here... OH WELL! ON WITH THE SHOW/STORY!

_

* * *

I can't believe this..._ I thought running through the forest. _I had it all planned out perfectly! That old fart just won't die! _"GAH SHIT!" I yelled as I tripped over a root. "Ok... That might be one reason why I failed..." I got up rubbing my ankle. "Damn klutzness..."

"Deidara-senpai, Tobi hears something over this way!" I heard a hyper-active voice a few meters away. Quickly I crawled over into the bushes, biting my lip to keep from squeaking in pain from my ankle.

Rustling of the bushes as they came closer... "I don't see any thing, Tobi. You're wasting our time with this, un."

I caught a glimpse of them – black cloak with a red could on it. I knew who these people were... And I knew who the blond one was. This was the Akatsuki and the blond one was Deidara, the terrorist of Iwa that disappeared a few years ago. He was in all the bingo books and this organization was one of the most feared and secretive ones I've ever heard of... Time to creepy away slowly... Too bad I'm not that good under this type of pressure and when I backed away I broke a stick with my hand and had an orange lollipop in front of me instantly.

"TOBI WAS RIGHT SENPAI!" The lollipop yelled in my face. "There is someone! Should we kill her?"

I gulped as the other one – Deidara – walked forward. He took one glance at my headband and smirked. "Iwa, eh?"

I glared at him. "Yeah what of it? Ow ow ow ow..." I muttered as I tried to stand up.

"Just that that's quite a distance from here, hm. Either you're on a mission, which I doubt seeing as there's no one around but you, or you're running away." Deidara – you know what I'm just gonna call him Blondie – said.

"I could be on a solo mission, dummy!" My hand inched closer to a stick near me.

He stared at me for a second, "You can't be anymore than a chunin..."

I glared more, "I'm a very experience jonin who almost succeeded in killing the Tsuchikage if you must know!"

"Key word being almost, un."

"Ohhhh senpai can we keep her? She's so cute!" The lollipop ran and hugged me. "Pein-sama might let her in, too!"

Blondie scratched his head, "And he'd want someone like her because...?"

"She almost killed the Tsuchikage and got away! Pein-sama would like that in the Akatsuki!" The lollipop turned to me – wasn't his name Tobi or something? "Would you like that pretty lady?"

"Be in a band of killers? Let me think about that..." I picked up the stick and whacked his head, "STICK-KUN SAYS NO!" I got up and started running as well as my ankle would let me away from them. That didn't last too long since I was then captured by Blondie. "Let me go, Tranny!"

He whacked the back of my head. "Look here, girlie, either you come with us and see if Pein-sama will take you in, or we kill you right here right now, un."

I stopped flailing. "Well when you put it that way..."

"Yay!" Lollipop cheered. "Sasori-san is going to have a partner now!"

"I still can't believe Kakuzu was able to give him one of his hearts and save him..."

"Do I even _want_ to know what you two are talking about?" I asked walking behind them – more like being pulled along by Blondie.

Lollipop rounded on me, "What's the pretty lady's name?"

I stared at him warily before answering slowly. "Ami... My name is Ami..."

"WELCOME TO AKATSUKI AMI-CHAN!" I was glomped by the lollipop and sighed. This would be interesting...

"Here is your mission summary. I trust you will both come back with what we need." Pein-sama handed Sasori the scroll who nodded.

"Of course." We both walked out of his office and out of the hideout.

"What is our mission this time Sasori-san?" I asked as we walked.

He opened up the scroll by deactivating the seal. "Retrieve info from a spy in Iwagakure." Sasori looked over at me and to my forehead. "Your old village."

I waved my hand to the side. "I don't mind going back there. I've been gone for a year. It'd be nice to see how it's doing now." I had been in the Akatsuki for one year with Sasori as my partner. I didn't mind Sasori much. He would keep to himself and I would do the same, though we did have conversations every now and then. I suppose one could say we had a type of friendship, despite the fact that my partner was a puppet. Yes, really. He had an opinion that art was everlasting and never faded, thus his making of puppets for fighting machines and turning himself into a puppet – to never die, to never fade.

"We aren't sight seeing Ami-san. Our mission is to go in, get the info, and get out alive and bring it back here." Sasori informed me.

I shoved him a bit. "Calm down Sasori-san, I'm not going to go out buying souvenirs and blowing our cover. I'm smarter than that!"

He rolled his eyes. "Just try not to get us killed."

After another day of walking we finally reached the village, got in, got the info, and left and were on our way back. "Huh..." I muttered.

"What is it?" Sasori looked over at me.

"That was...easy... Like almost too easy."

"Sometimes it is easy, and other times it is not. Be thankful it was this –" Sasori was cut off as three shinobi with Iwa headbands landed in front of us.

One of them spoke into a headset, "Target located, retrieving information now."

"Ami-san." Sasori said as he lifted his tail in preparation for attack – though I knew by now that wasn't his actual body, and that his real one was inside, controlling the larger one, but was still a puppet.

I nodded and pulled out some kunais, smiling. "Right." Then lunged forward at one of the shinobi and moved out of the way as he tried to hit me with his fist and cut the kunai over his arm. There was a scream as Sasori stabbed one of the men with...his tail? I don't know, I wasn't paying attention, but was distracted enough for the ninja in front of me to punch me in the gut and send me flying towards a tree. Talk about your OW MOTHER FUCKER. I got up just in time to see the jonin running at me and plunging a kunai into my side. I sucked in a sharp breath at the pain and let out a small screech before kicking the jonin away from me. I took the kunai out of my side and stabbed him right in the heart – he was too distracted by my sudden energy to defend. _Well one down two to – ok make that one... Sasori just shot some poison senbons at one of them... No wait, now there's none left... Sasori's a machine with his stabbing!_

I put my hand on the tree to steady myself and looked down at my wound. It was deep and bleeding a lot... Lovely. Sasori walked over but before I could say anything I blacked out.

When I finally woke up, Sasori was out of Hiruko, had already set up camp, and I could feel a bandage around my wound.

"Feeling any better?" I looked over to see Sasori staring at me.

I nodded. "Yes, it doesn't hurt much right now." I moved and wince. "Well... When I don't move..."

He chuckled and nodded. "Of course. Just rest so we can be off tomorrow."

"Sorry for causing trouble today..."

Sasori shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Ami-san. It happens."

"If I were more like you then it wouldn't have happened at all." I smirked.

"More like me?"

"If I were all puppety and stuff. I mean, you don't get wounded, right?"

He seemed to think about this for a minute. "No... My wood can be broken and damaged, but besides that, I do not get wounded like you do."

"See! I wouldn't have gotten hurt if I were like you." I pointed at him.

"But you aren't."

"Obviously..."

It's been about three months since then, and by now my wound was totally healed, save for the scar on my side. Sasori and I were walking through the forest on our way back from a small mission of killing off a small time Lord that had some secrets hidden away on the Akatsuki. It wasn't that hard to go in, kill him, and then walk right out.

I had become much more a part of the Akatsuki within these past few months, I noticed. When at the base I'd actually talk to people other than Sasori and wasn't afraid of them. I even hug attacked Kisame now, but there was something else I noticed... I think I was starting to like Sasori, and I mean like like, not just as a friend.

I pondered this as we walked through the forest. Sasori was a puppet, wasn't he? Yes, he was, and he was also 30 something whereas I was just around Deidara's age, though wasn't the puppet supposed to be around that age, too? All of that necrophilia and pedophilia aside, seeing as he's a puppet, he wouldn't even be able to love me back, right? All the time I've spent with him, he hasn't ever showed signs of much emotion... So we can add unrequited love to that list of 'Why Sasori Will Never Love Me', can't we? And we don't have much on the 'Why Sasori will Love Me' list... Comforting.

"Ami-chan?" Sasori tore me from my thoughts – we had started calling each other -chan and -kun now for some reason.

I looked over at him. "Yes, Sasori-kun?"

He hesitated for a minute before speaking. "You know how I do not posses the ability to feel much emotion, correct?" I nodded. "I was wondering if you could tell me then... What... Love is? It's been so long since I've known it."

I could only stare at him before registering what he had just said and immediately blushed. Good thing he's in front of me... I took a minute to collect my thoughts before answering. "Love is something that comes in so many forms it's hard to define all together. But to me it's something simple and pure. It could be a confusing situation that causes you pain, but the love itself is one of the best feelings ever...love is hard to define..."

Sasori nodded. "I see..."

"Why do you ask? Are you sad that you can't feel that emotion anymore? Wait you wouldn't feel sad in the first place..." I was getting confused.

He laughed at my confusion and patted my head. "I was just curious and wanting to make sure..."

"But why?"

He smiled at me. "I think I might be feeling it again, that's all." With that he turned around and walked away. "We better hurry if we want to get back in time."

My head was spinning by now as I walked behind him.

What did he mean by that?

For weeks I thought about what Sasori had told me. I wanted so badly to believe that he could be falling in love with me, but he could just be feeling a sisterly love... I stayed up night after night to think about it, which got me thinking about Sasori, which got me thinking about him being a puppet, which got me thinking about how he turned himself into a puppet, which got me thinking if he could turn anyone else into a puppet, which got me thinking about him turning me into a puppet, which got me thinking about if he did, we'd never be apart, I'd never die and leave him. Could he do it? What would it be like? Would I ever die then? Would he? Would we spend eternity together, or maybe longer? Does he love me? And what about when I do die? Then who will be there with Sasori? These questions burned my brain for weeks until one day I walked past Sasori's room. His door was open and I could see him working on a puppet inside.

Against my own will, my feet propelled me forward and my mouth spoke for me, "Would you be able to do it to anyone else?"

Sasori looked up from his puppet at me. "Do what?"

"Turn someone else into a puppet like you. Would you be able to do it?"

"I'm not sure...but why the sudden interest?"

I shrugged, "I was just curious if you could is all. It'd be a nice feeling, to know you couldn't die like most people can. To not be as fragile."

He nodded. "I suppose it is a good feeling to have." He stared at me for another minute. "Is there any other reason for the interest?"

I bit my lip before my mouth spoke out of it's own free will again. "You're going to be alone for the rest of eternity. All the people you'll ever know. You'll just watch them come and go. Live and die."

"I suppose so…" His face was serious.

"I don't want to be just another person you watch come and go. I don't want you to have to see me die like the rest of them." I had no idea where all these words were coming from... Was I trying to confess to him? Or was I really concerned? I didn't know.

"Who says I'll know you when you're and old bag?" He put on a playful smile.

"Who says I won't die as a ninja while I'm still your partner?" He was silent and the smile faded so I went on. "Don't you want to know that you'll always have someone there with you; someone who will always exist so long as you do?"

"You're saying that you want to become like me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

I hesitated. Was this what I was trying to say? I did like the idea of Sasori making me like him... "Yes, I guess I do. I admire your art, Sasori-kun."

He stared at me in deep thought as the seconds ticked by before finally answering, "I'll think about it…"

I walked out of the room, my head spinning. I went in there to ask a question, and came out proposing that I wanted to be a human puppet like him. And oddly... I was fine with that.

Four days later I was sitting in my room sharpening some weapons on my bed when I heard my door open. I looked up expecting Hidan to be breaking into my room again to annoy me, but instead saw Sasori there, with a scroll in his hand. I knew that scroll, it was the one he seal away the tools he used to work on himself. "What are you doing, Sasori-kun?"

He smiled a kind smile at me as he walked over to stand next to me. "Making fine art."

I blacked out after he said that.

While I was knocked out, every now and then I could see a little white light, but whenever it got too close it would disappear instantly. Once I was almost able to touch it, but to no avail. Then, finally, I felt something click in my chest and opened my eyes wide and took in a sharp but deep breath, like I hadn't had a big gasp of air in a while.

When my eyes cleared of fuzzyness I saw Sasori standing next to my bed smiling. "How do you feel now, Ami-chan?"

I stared at him for a minute. "Fine... Why do you ask?" I was confused... "What happened? Why did I black out?"

Sasori grabbed my hand and held it up for me to see. It was the same as Sasori's: a puppet hand. I looked from it to Sasori registering what had just happened.

"You aren't mad are you?" Sasori looked at me with a bit of concern in his eyes.

And I couldn't help but smile. "No... I'm... Happy right now." Hold the phone... "Wait, happy? I CAN FEEL EMOTIONS! AND THE SHEETS!"

"I've been working on a new type of human puppet... One that can feel. I just never had anyone to test it on and then you came along. But before you say anything, I knew it wasn't going to kill you. If anything you would have turned out like me." He sat on the bed next to me.

My eye brows knitted together as I thought. "So... I'm pretty much a for of immortality?"

"That's the catch." He said as he pointed to my stomach and lifted up my shirt just enough to show me a white circle like the one on his chest. "You can die if this receives a mortal wound. This is only a sense of eternal youth, not immortality."

"Sweet..." Was the only word that I could come up with. "And since I do still have my emotions... Sasori-kun... There's something I have to tell you..."

He looked from inspecting the little circle to look at me. "What is it?"

I averted my eyes to look at my new hands and mumbled quietly. "I...I think I love you, Sasori-kun..." I couldn't even look at him. He probably thought I was some stupid little girl with a crush... He was quiet for a while which only made me more nervous. "I knew it. I knew you didn't love me back because of you being a puppet. This was a mistake, I never should have told you –" I was cut off as his hand picked up my chin and he kissed me lightly on the lips, smirking.

"I knew there was a different reason as to why you wanted to be with me forever, Ami-chan." He whispered. "And to be honest... I love you, too."

"I am so happy puppets can't blush..."

His smirk widened. "Well I can't...but..." He pulled away and showed me a mirror with a very red-in-the-face girl in the center of it.

I covered my face glaring at him from behind my fingers. "I hate you." Luckily for me, he didn't see my smile as well as he helped me to stand up and practice walking around.

"I think I know another thing that love can be, Ami-chan."

I held on the the desk and looked over at him. "What?"

"Everlasting."

* * *

Did you all likey? I think it turned out well xD

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
